1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing rod holding device, and more particular to a fishing rod device that is easily attachable to a host of vehicles for the purpose of transporting the fishing rods to a desired fishing location.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fishing is a very popular and exiting sport. Perhaps not so exciting is the challenge in carrying fishing poles to and from the desired fishing spot, particularly when transport with an automobile is required. The problem is exacerbated when bringing multiple rods on fishing excursions. The prior art contains several rod holders available to aid such transport, but each of the existing devices have one deficiency or another.
One such prior fishing rod holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,425 issuing to Dorsey on Jul. 31, 2001. Therein disclosed is a rod carrying device that uses a handle integral to a main body portion that can carry a multitude of rods, and a strap is used to secure the rods to the holder. By mounting a separate mounting member, the rod holder can quickly be attached to a vehicle, wall of a garage, etc. The disadvantage with this device is that a separate mounting piece must be purchased, and then permanently attached, to every vehicle you desire to use the carrier on. In addition, attaching the rods to the device is cumbersome relative to the current invention.
Another rod holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,952 issuing to Chichetti on Feb. 10, 1998. Therein disclosed is a rod holder that can be attached and de-attached to appropriate surfaces by the use of suction cups. The suction cups mount to two horizontal longitudinal members, and on the opposite side of the longitudinal members are attached vertically oriented hollow tubes. Fishing rods are able to be placed upright in the tubes. One embodiment of Chichetti breaks the longitudinal members into sections and provides an interlock between the sections that adds a pivoting capability between the sections. This allows the device to conform to a curvature in the horizontal plane of the object it attaches to. Although mention is made that it may be used on any non-porous surface, the Chichetti device is primarily designed for boat usage since tall gunwales are typically available that provide a surface that is relatively straight and flat in the vertical dimension. Chichetti has many disadvantages in its application to automotive use. For example, Chichetti requires two horizontal members vertically separated to mount the device to the vehicle attachment means or suction cups of the device. Chichetti does not provide means for adjustment of the vertical spacing between the longitudinal members, nor does it provide for adjustment of the angles in which the suction cups attach to the vehicle. These limitations will significantly impact the number of automobiles it can be used on as the contours in the vertical plane of automobiles can vary substantially across different automobile types. Additionally, there is no provision for handling rough roads. The attachment between the suction cups and the longitudinal members, and between the longitudinal members and rod holding receptacles are rigid, and thus the added gravitational-force or g-force associated with rapid acceleration and deceleration of the mass of the poles when bumps are hit, are directly transferred to the suction cups. Therefore, more suction cups, or more expensive suction cups to handle the force are required.
Another suction cup based device is commercially available, and is made for automobile use. The device is sold under the trademark “The Rack'N Go Storage and Carry System”. It mounts the rods horizontally, and requires a large flat rear window. Thus, it is primarily suited for trucks, SUVs, and possibly mini-vans. Although convenient for its intended usage, it is not suited to smaller vehicles and it is limited to shorter fishing rods.
Several magnetic based rod holders, suitable to moving vehicles and requiring no permanent attachment pieces, are available commercially by various manufactures. These devices use two separate attachment pieces that magnetically adhere to the auto. One attachment is placed on the front hood, while the other is placed on the roof. The hood piece incorporates a sheet style magnet placed horizontally on the front hood of an automobile. Perpendicularly attached to this magnet rises a tube vertically several inches high at which point the tube forms a “T”. Fishing poles are affixed to the top of the T by placing a retaining strap or cord around each pole in proximity to the reel. The roof mount magnetic also mounts horizontally, and contains a mount or groove for the tip of the poles, again typically held down with a strap. These devices have the disadvantage of requiring two separate magnetic attachment strips, plus it obstructs the view of the driver and passengers, and provides no means to carry the rods and holding device as one unit to or from the vehicle. Perhaps the biggest disadvantage is that these holding devices are not suitable for highway use, as so stated in the sales literature. One specific example of these devices is the “Professor Bodkin Onstream Rod Carrier”, available at Cabela's outfitters web site.
The patent literature includes several magnetic rod attachment devices for the more limited purpose of holding or securing the rods in an upright position while the vehicle is stationary. As such, these are typically designed to attach a rod near the rod tip, not near the reel, or at most midway between the reel and the rod tip, and the butt end of the rod resting on the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,177 entitled “Portable Magnetic Rack for Guns, Fishing Rods, and the Like” issuing to Vilotti on Jul. 17, 1973 provides such a device. Therein disclosed is a flexible surface to conform to the surface of the automobile with said surface being impregnated with magnetic particles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,633 entitled “Portable Holder for Guns and Rods” issuing to Graebner on Aug. 16, 1966 is another similar device. Therein disclosed is a more general magnetic structure. The device disclosed in Graebner does include a height adjustment capability and a flexible substrate. However, the vertical adjustment is to help prevent the rod from scratching the vehicle body.
While these prior rod or gun holding devices work well for their intended purpose, they do not serve the purpose of securing a device to a vehicle moving at high speed or down bumpy roads. Therefore, there is a need for an improved rod holder that requires no modification of the vehicle, but yet is securely and safely attached to the vehicle even when traveling at high speeds or along bumpy roads.